La Tormenta
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: ONE-SHOT. YAOI/LEMMON. JacobxSeth. Sam les ha mandado a hacer una ronda. Jake se enoja, y Seth se pone mal, pero ambos terminarán en una cueva, cuando caiga la tormenta...


_**Disclaimer:** Contenido YAOI LEMMON ;) __Sino te gusta, acá es donde dejas de leer xD__  
Para quien si va a qedarse y hacer el sacrificio de leer esto :P Aclaro en primer lugar, qe la siguiente caracterización de los personajes, es más qe nada una adaptación a los fines de mi fic. La historia en si, no tiene conexión con los libros, pero eso la hace mas interesante =) No creo qe la autora, estuviese de acuerdo con mi narración en ningún sentido estipulado xD  
En fin, no lucro con esto, y NADA de aqí me pertenece u,u… solo la historia, fruto de mi importante imaginación xD Ya me gustaría qe Jacob Black fuera mío (L), así qe intentaré ahorrar para poder comprarle los derechos a Meyer jakjskajs xD Y si me ofrecen en promoción los derechos sobre Taylor Lautner, por tan solo unos dólares más, ni siqiera lo dudaría :P Ahora sí, el fic :)_

**TORMENTA**

Cuando Sam, les miró atentamente uno por uno, con aspecto de total despreocupación, la manada entera emitió soniditos de impaciencia. ¿Es que siempre tenía que ser tan… pacifico?.

-Bien, pues como ya saben- comenzó, -haremos un recorrido por la zona. Es cuestión de simples precauciones, y de mantener las cosas bajo control.  
-¿Patrullaje?- bramó Quil entusiasmado, y todos le miraron con mala cara… cuando actuaba así parecía un crio. Jamás se le iba a quitar la idea, de que ser licántropo, era como un juego.  
-Si, Quil, un patrullaje- le contestó Sam, con su eterna paciencia, para luego continuar, inmutable. –Quiero que os separéis en grupo de a dos, y os toméis el mayor tiempo posible, para revisar bien cada milla de nuestras tierras. ¿He sido claro?.  
-Esto apesta- bramó Leah, suspirando malhumorada. –Creí que con tanta urgencia en tu llamado, hubiera sido para algo más importante.  
-Leah, por favor… sé que esto es molesto, ahora que no parece haber peligros inminentes, pero debemos estar siempre atentos a todo. Irás con Jared. Yo iré con Paul, Quil vas con Embry, y por último, Jacob con Seth- Sam hizo un silencio esperando alguna objeción al respecto. Sus órdenes no podían ser desobedecidas, pues él era, el primero al mando. Si los mandaba a sentarse, toda la manada caería de culo contra el suelo, pero que se quejasen… eso, era inevitable.  
-¿Qué?!- la enérgica voz de Jacob, se hizo sentir, por sobre el casi inexistente ruido propio del bosque de Forks; tal como Sam, imaginaba. –¿Por qué me dejas a mí con él? Jamás se calla… no parará de hablar en todo el rato-  
-¡Hey!- soltó Seth, compungido, -tampoco es tan así… sé que a menudo soy un bocazas, y que hablo demasiado, y que eso os molesta a todos, pero puedo aseguraos que…  
-¿Ves?- interrumpió Jake, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – A eso me refería- bufó.  
-De cualquier forma, iréis juntos, Jacob- sentenció, Sam, y no hubo más que hacer al respecto, pese a que Seth ahora se sentía cohibido frente a su compañero, totalmente en desacuerdo con su presencia.  
Entraron en fase, y fueron, de a pares, separándose de sus otros compañeros, para comenzar el patrullaje.

A Seth y Jabob, les había tocado el lado oeste del bosque, cuyos terrenos eran más sombríos y algo más escarpados que el resto de la zona, pero esto era sinceramente lo que menos importaba al enfadado Jake, cuyos pensamientos nada simpáticos, dirigidos contra Sam, repicaban en la mente de la manada en general. Algunos se limitaban a reír, mejor dicho, fué Leah quién se rio inadecuadamente alto, Embry y Quil algo más bajito, mientras los demás guardaban silencio; eso sí, nadie opinó al respecto.

Habiendo llegado a un terreno demasiado pedregoso, de esos en los cuales, las piedrecillas del suelo son tan jodidamente molestas, que te hacen resbalar como estúpido, sobre todo si eres un lobo que pesa una buena cantidad…  
Era una colina bastante alta, y a pocos metros en lo más alto, había una cueva, desde donde podía observarse el espectral paisaje, con un tormentoso y amenazador cielo, y los árboles de oscuro follaje.

¨Eee, Seth, vamos a salir de fase, no podremos andar mucho tiempo así, con este suelo debajo de las patas¨, pensó bien alto, para que el chico lo escuchase.  
¨Seguro, Jake¨, respondió un poco más aliviado, a medida que notaba que el malhumor de su compañero se desvanecía, aunque con lentitud. Por las dudas no pensó en nada más aunque le hubiera gustado hacerlo, y se puso a tararear una canción para distraerse.  
¨¡Aghhhh, pero hay que ver lo mal que cantas, Seth!. Me estarías rompiendo los oídos si tuviera que escucharte en vivo y en directo¨, soltó Quil, entre risas.  
¨Tu solo lo dices de envidioso, porque canto bonito¨, contestó el más joven, con aire inocente, fingiendo que se ofendía; antes de salir de fase.

-Nos refugiaremos aquí un rato, ya comenzó a llover, y se pondrá peor- Seth a penas alcanzó a ver, el desnudo y ágil cuerpo de Jacob, antes de que en unos elaborados saltos, se perdiera en la entrada de la cueva; luego de dirigirle aquellas palabras.  
Un leve rubor, cruzó por sus mejillas, cuando la sangre se agitó en su interior junto con los latidos de su corazón. El chico, agradeció no haber estado en fase, porque aquello hubiese sido de lo más humillante.  
Trepó rápido sin esfuerzo, pero sin duda, con mucha menos agilidad que Jake, por las piedras que lo separaban de la entrada de la cueva, donde estaría a salvo de la fría lluvia, que ahora azotaba su piel desnuda con helada violencia. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo, sin duda la diferencia de temperatura se haría notar pronto. Esperaba que no fuese una tormenta terrible, porque sin duda quedarse encerrado con Jacob, no estaba bien; no, no podía estar bien… pero entonces, por qué la idea le resultaba tan atractiva?.

Sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera quitarse los pensamientos de encima, quería olvidarlos definitivamente, porque serian un problema cuando los otros le escuchasen. Peor aun, seria un terrible problema, que Jake lo escuchase. Estaba seguro de tratar de ser cuidadoso, lo más que pudiera, pero a veces era más fuerte que él. De cualquier modo, ¿cómo le ocultas algo, a tu hermana y a seis tipos, si estos pueden leerte la mente? Vaya tareíta.

Cuando Seth, alcanzó finalmente la cueva y se refugió en su interior. No tardó en tener frente a sus ojos y a unos pocos metros a su compañero. Jacob, escurría de mala gana, el agua que empapaba su cabello, y se quitaba algunos mechones húmedos, que se pegaban a sus mejillas. Su expresión era desinteresada, y abstraída; lucia tan imponente, que al pequeño, le dolió mirarlo. Era como observar algo tan prohibido, y sagrado, que sólo sintieras culpa por hacerlo, aunque no pudieras detenerte. Podríamos encima, sumar a semejante cuadro, el hecho de que el joven no se había molestado en colocarse las bermudas que llevaban consigo, para no andar completamente desnudos, como ambos lo estaban ahora.

-Nos quedaremos aquí un rato, y veremos como sigue la cosa- la voz marcada, con un tinte de autoridad, aunque leve, le distrajo de sus pensamientos. -¿Piensas quedarte parado en la entrada mucho rato? Sabes se está mejor aquí dentro.  
Seth se percató de que permanecía casi a la intemperie, y se acercó tímidamente un par de pasos.  
-¿Sólo eso? Anda, no muerdo!- soltó Jacob riendo, -bien, quizás si, pero te aseguro que no te mordería, Seth- tironeó con suavidad, del brazo del pequeño, para atraerlo hacia si. Sus cuerpos de pronto quedaron a una reducida distancia, y a Seth, se le terminó el subministro de aire en los pulmones, y tuvo que inhalar y exhalar varias veces antes de recuperarlo.  
-¿Sabes?- comenzó Jacob, y avanzo un paso más hacia el chico, que retrocedió otro, tratando de guardar distancias, -creo que lo siento. Lo de hoy digo…  
-¿¨Crees¨?- inquirió Seth, levantando una ceja divertido. Si se suponía que aquello era una disculpa, no iba muy bien, además el estar en un lugar pequeño encerrado con el chico que le despertaba más de un pensamiento lascivo, y encima literalmente aprisionado entre éste y un grueso muro de piedras, no era de mayor ayuda.  
-Está bien. Lo sé, lo siento… estuve mal contigo, y no lo merecías, Seth- Jake, se mostró sinceramente apenado dentro de su habitual porte algo altanero. Otro paso hacia adelante. Otro paso hacia Seth.  
-Yo, esto… bueno, no me esperaba algo así- balbuceó el menor, -tu estuviste muy enojado todo el camino con Sam, y yo creí que realmente, bueno… creo que soy una carga para ti, más que un compañero, un hermano o un amigo- la carita del pequeño, reveló una pena real. Apreciaba tanto a Jake, que no podía soportar saberse una molestia en su camino, sólo quería verle feliz.  
-Seth- exclamó Jacob sorprendido. -¿Lo dices enserio? De verdad llegaste a pensar eso?- murmuró algo que a Seth le sonó a: ¨mierda¨, y cortó de una sola zancada el último fragmento de espacio disponible entre sus cuerpos; obligándolo a apoyar la espalda contra la pared, en busca de algún soporte, que le sostuviera mejor que sus temblorosas piernas. Puso un brazo contra el muro, a la izquierda de la cabeza del pequeño, y con la mano libre, le tomó por el mentón para que le mirase a los ojos.  
-No eres una molestia. Pero definitivamente tampoco eres un hermano, un amigo, o un compañero para mi, Seth- le dijo mirándolo, de manera penetrante, como si pretendiera adivinar lo que el chico pensaba, ahora que no podía leer su mente, como cuando estaban en fase.  
De pronto el mundo pareció venirse abajo en la cabeza del lobito, ¿qué era aquel dolor horrible y lacerante en su pecho? Como si le estuvieran desgarrando despiadadamente, y con lentitud.  
-Jake…-logró decir finalmente, y era una súplica dolida.  
-Shh, espera- Jacob, bajo su rostro unos centímetros, para acercarlo y apoyar su frente contra la del pequeño. –No podrías ser nada de eso para mi, porque sé lo que en realidad sientes… no puedes ocultarlo del todo, más aun porque a mi me interesó saberlo… poder enterarme de que te gusto… y mucho- sonrió, con esa forma en que aclaraba que la batalla, la había ganado él, y que no era posible discutir al respecto.  
-¿Entonces por qué me evitabas?- le atacó Seth, sintiéndose de pronto algo más enérgico, porque aquello no sonaba tanto al despectivo rechazo que había supuesto.  
-Ni tu mismo tienes claro lo que sientes por mi… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo si lo tendría desde un principio?- Jake, sonrió de una manera que a Seth se le antojó encantadora. Como le gustaba esa sonrisa.  
-No creo que esté bien que me guste un chico… eso me tiene confundido, no lo que siento por ti. Me gustas y fin del asunto- el pequeño se envaró a la defensiva, casi ofendido, antes de continuar. –Simplemente tenia que intentar ocultarlo… ¿cómo crees que lo tomaria mi hermana si lee en mis pensamientos, lo que siento cuando te veo? Bien, yo creo que nos cortaría la cabeza a ambos-  
-Pues Leah puede irse al cuerno, es un riesgo que acepto correr- anunció Jake, divertido. –Te quiero de una forma que no entiendo, demasiado últimamente, y sólo pienso en ti… es difícil ocultarlo, y hasta que lo entendí sólo quería evitarte, pero ya no más, quiero estar contigo, Seth-.  
-¿Lo dices enserio?- los ojitos del chico, se llenaron de emoción, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón se agitó nuevamente.  
-Con el corazón en la mano. ¿Tu me quieres?- replicó Jacob, acariciándole el rostro, con deliciosa lentitud, mientras lo miraba lleno de afecto.  
-Con toda mi alma. Sé que me he enamorado de ti, Jacob Black- Seth terminó su fuerte confesión, y bajó la vista, al suelo, totalmente avergonzado, y sintiéndose más al descubierto, de lo que ya se sentía estando completamente desnudo frente a la persona que más adoraba.  
-Pues entonces, estamos iguales, cachorrito mio- Jake se rió, y le besó con dulzura la punta de la nariz, pero inmediatamente como si fuera un impulso imposible de controlar, Seth se puso en puntas de pie y buscó la boca del otro chico. El beso, en un principio inocente, cobró de pronto todo el tiempo que se había hecho esperar.  
La ansiedad desesperada, por sentir más del otro, se volvió un deseo doloroso e irresistible entre ambos. Fue Jacob, quién a pesar del esfuerzo que le suponia, logró separarse para tomar aire, aunque aun los brazos de Seth, le rodeaban el cuello firmemente, su mirada clamaba más contacto, y por debajo de su cintura, su cuerpo le traicionaba, demostrando su creciente excitación.

Jake también estaba excitado, y ambos se miraban intensamente.  
-Seth, yo no debería…- comenzó a decir, aun contra su voluntad, pero pensando sobre todo, en proteger al pequeño de si mismo, y de sus oscuras, pero obvias intenciones.  
-Confío en ti y sé que no me lastimarías, Jake- bajó sus manos, para dejarlas con lentitud en el pecho de Jacob, y acariciar sus bien formados músculos, con ansiedad. Otra vez buscó esos labios tan dulces y preciados, para besarlos con cariño y más apremio.  
Pegó su cinturita, a la del mayor, para demostrarle que estaba listo a lo que fuera. Los besos continuaron, y las caricias se intensificaron.  
Si Jake hubiese deseado recuperar su autocontrol, no hubiera podido. ¿Qué mas daba? Estaba allí, en medio de la nada, con su cachorrito, tan dispuesto y enamorado, como él mismo.

No entendía lo estúpido que había sido, al ignorarle durante tanto tiempo. El amor y el deseo, que ahora sentía eran mucho más fuertes, que el que alguna vez habían despertado en el Bella o su hija, pese a la supuesta imprimación, que al final no era cierta.  
Sabia que en esta oportunidad lo era, todo el cariño que ahora podía admitir que sentia por el pequeño Seth, era probablemente similar a imprimar, si es que tal cosa pudiera darse entre chicos.  
Alejando todo tipo de pensamientos de su mente, excepto el amor que lo dominaba, tomó al chiquillo con cuidado entre sus brazos, levantándolo del suelo para permitirle enroscar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Estuvieron en esa posición, mientras Seth enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Jake, y este recorría con su boca, cada centímetro de la piel del quileute más chico, disfrutando el sabor exquisito de su morena piel.

-Bajame, Jake- pidió momentos después.  
-¿Qué ocurre… sucede al…?- iba a preguntar Jacob, sobresaltado.  
-No, tonto- Seth le regaló una sonrisa hermosa, y mirándolo a los ojos, se arrodilló con movimientos suaves, delante de él, hasta que el miembro de Jake, quedó a la altura de su sonrojado y pícaro rostro.  
La atenta mirada del sorprendido mayor, no se perdía ni un solo gesto de su juguetón cachorro, que aun sosteniéndole lascivo la mirada, tomaba su miembro entre las manos y comenzaba a lamerlo, primero despacio y luego con más velocidad, de forma constante. Jacob se sintió en el paraíso, se le cerraron los ojos de puro placer, mientras sentía la húmeda calidez de la boquita perfecta de Seth, cerrándose sobre la punta de su hombría.  
Sabia que iba a correrse inevitablemente, sino frenaba aquella deliciosa tortura, así que con trabajo, apartó al chico de si mismo, y le hizo levantarse cariñosamente.  
Seth no esperó a que nadie le dijera nada, para ir darse vuelta de forma voluntaria, apoyando ambas manos contra la pared, quedando de espaldas a Jake, y tan desenfrenadamente tentador, para el lobo mayor.  
Jacob se lamió con suavidad dos dedos, y luego mientras dejaba apasionados besos sobre la nuca, hombros y espalda de su cachorrito, preparó su cuerpo para lo que se venia. Primero un dedo, luego el otro. Todo con sumo amor y cuidado, aun pese a que le desesperaba la urgencia que sentía por hacerlo suyo, sin ninguna especie de precaución.  
El más joven gimió, y se movió acompasadamente, para sentir más de aquel placer recién descubierto. Esto tentó demasiado a Jacob, quién ya no pudo aguantar más, y se acomodó rápidamente en la entrada del pequeño.  
-Te quiero, Seth- murmuró mientras entraba en él, delicadamente.  
-Ahhm Jake…- el gemido escapó de su garganta, con una nota del dolor que sentía. –Yo también te quiero.  
El mayor le dio un beso en los labios, apresurado por lo incómodo de la posición, y espero unos segundos hasta que aquel cuerpito que tenia frente a él, se adaptara a su intromisión. Cuando sintió a Seth más preparado, comenzó a embestirlo con más dureza, y pasión, que ya no podía controlar.  
Sus cuerpos se adaptaron pronto al hipnotizante ritmo, y los gemidos y gruñidos, eran una melodía a oídos del otro. Jake tomó el miembro de Seth, y comenzó a subir y bajar la mano, tratando de seguir el compás marcado entre ellos, dándole tanto placer, como el pequeño pudiera imaginar.  
Pronto un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, y se vino sobre su propio estómago tan plano y marcado, y sobre la mano de Jacob. Gimió débilmente, y Jake le embistió más fuerte, tentado por aquello. Segundos después, acabó dentro de Seth, y se dejó caer levemente, sobre la espalda mojada de su cachorro.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, y cayeron enredados en un abrazo al suelo, Seth preguntó:  
-Jake, ¿cómo haremos para decirle al resto?-  
-No lo pensé aun…- Jake sonrió ampliamente, y el gesto recordaba a cuando sonreía estando en fase. –Creo que dejaremos que lo averiguen solos…-  
-Oh, Leah nos matará- contestó el chico, pero no estaba para nada preocupado por su hermana mayor.  
-Jaja, ¿oyes? Hablando de ella creo que viene en camino- Jake, le dio un beso más en los labios a Seth, y se puso en pie para colocarse sus bermudas, mientras el otro le imitaba. –Bien. ¿Estás listo, cielo?-  
-Eso creo- murmuró el pequeño. –Esto se va a poner feo.  
-Bien, eso lo hace más emocionante jaja- Jacob le tomó de la mano, y ambos salieron de la cueva, a la intensa claridad de un día que comenzaba a despejarse, luego de la tormenta, que sin pensarlo… en aquél lugar, los había hecho unirse desde ese día para siempre.

The End

* * *

_NdA: Dedicado a mi amiga Tem, qe fue ella quien esperó pacientemente, toda una noche, cada pedacito de este fic, mientras yo lo iba haciendo :P Gracias, nena. Se te kiere!  
Y gracias a todos los qe lean =) se aceptan comentarios al respecto n,n_


End file.
